


Fusigo

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gem Fusion, M/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Steven Universe References, Therapy, Thomas Sanders References, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Darkiplier and Antisepticeye see a couples therapist to help them understand their 'fusion'.





	Fusigo

(Dr. Picani): "I'm getting a 'Malachite Vibe'.."  
(Anti): "Are you seriously still going on about fusions??"  
(Dr. Picani): "I think you'd be Jasper.. You got the whole aggression down.."  
(Anti): "If you don't shut up I swear I'll-"  
(Dr. Picani): "While Dark, you're definitely like Lapis."  
(Darkiplier): "... Look Dr. Picani.. I respect you.. But I think your missing the point of this therapy session.."  
(Dr. Picani): "Making this Malachite fusion healthy is my top priority! I wanna see a fusion with good terms."   
(Anti): "WE'RE NOT MALACHITE!!!"  
(Dr. Picani): "Yes, because you're not fusing.. Though you have the green tint down pat."  
*Anti growls, playing with his knife frustrated as Dark tries to calm down the situation.  
(Darkiplier): "Dr.. To politely question your... 'diagnosis'... Why do you think I'm... 'Lapis'? You don't know me."  
(Dr. Picani): "Ah, good question! I mean you had your own body taken from you.. Used by the best friend you trusted like you where just a piece of equipment.. You were stuck prisoner to the void then came out like a shattered mirror in a broken body... You clearly have unresolved issues from the betrayal and-"  
(Darkiplier): "*Snaps* Enough!.. *Sighs frustrated and flattens his suit* I think I.. Get the picture.."  
*Picani lowers an eyebrow and plays with his pencil.   
(Dr. Picani): "You seem.. Disappointed? Is there a reason why?"  
*Dark cranes his neck and stares intensely. Anti looks over curious.  
(Darkiplier): "I thought I was.. Garnet..."  
(Anti): "YOU'RE TAKING THIS THAT SERIOUSLY?!!"  
(Darkiplier): "Shouldn't our 'fusion' be taken seriously?"  
*Anti glitches out and snaps, storming out.  
*Dr. Picani and Dark watch him leave quietly.  
(Dr. Picani): "Yeah, I see what you mean."  
(Darkiplier): "Typical Ruby."


End file.
